


The family with two monkeys

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU - Freeform, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fiz finally got a monkey, Gen, Monkeys, post-s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Fitz finally got his monkey. But with the FitzSimmons, everything can get complicated...





	The family with two monkeys

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters is mine, but all belong to Marvel.

The wedding was in full swing, the bride was radiant, the groom – happy and proud. “And if anyone is against your union, may they speak now, or forever hold their peace,” the priest intoned.

It was then that the door opened, and a young couple, dressed as a delivery service’s employees, stepped through. “Is there a Mr. Fitz in the audience?” the man of the pair intoned.

“Yeah?” Leo Fitz, who was in the audience, (it was not their wedding, their wedding was few months before, thank you very much), “it is I. I mean, it is me. And it’s Dr. Fitz, thank you very much,” his brain finally registered that Jemma, his wife, was elbowing him in the ribs, so he shut up at last. “What?”

“Delivery for you,” the other man continued brightly.

“Oh. Um, what is it?”

“A monkey.”

There was a pause as everyone else, (including Melinda May, who was subtly flanking the new arrivals for her own reasons), gave Fitz a look: this was shaping to be not a Hydra thing, but more of a FitzSimmons thing gone wrong, (as it happened in the past, cough). 

“Really?” Fitz spoke, all eager and happy and starry-eyed, (which wasn’t helping his case). 

“Yes,” the other man nodded. “Sign here-“, Fitz did, “take this-“, Fitz did as well, (it was an instruction manual type booklet), “and say this.” Fitz did, (and sounded ridiculous, as if he was a monkey himself). “There. Now you’re the proud owner of a trained Japanese macaque.” The deliveryman tipped his hat and he and his partner left the wedding hall. 

“…Fitz! Call them back! You cannot take this monkey!” Jemma Simmons finally recovered enough to howl at her man.

“…Why not?” Fitz starred at his wife as if she had besmirched his mother’s honor or worse – the FitzSimmons were the FitzSimmons, but monkeys were monkeys too.

“Because I got you a monkey!” Jemma wailed, as she dug into her purse, (which was even more spacious than an ordinary purse was, because genius science), and pulled out a small cage, which also contained a marmoset monkey, much smaller than Fitz’s new Japanese macaque, too, and much younger as well.

Fitz’s new Japanese macaque made some sort of a monkey sound. Instinctively, Fitz made one too, so the macaque…climbed onto his back and began to rummage in his hair. Since it was a large monkey, and Fitz, well, was not a big man, so the result was somewhat strange, (but regular per the FitzSimmons’ life).

“Fitz!” Jemma stomped her foot, while instinctively opening the cage – the monkey in it, already worried about the much bigger macaque, immediately burst out of it and onto Simmons, and into her hair, which was quite elaborate, given the circumstances. 

“Sorry,” Fitz looked sufficiently guilty, as the second monkey glared, half-scared and half-suspicious from its new position on top of Simmons’ head. “I really didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Our children will be living in the family that has two monkeys, won’t they?” Simmons relented.

“Yes,” Fitz admitted. “Want to go somewhere private-?”

“Do I!” Jemma agreed, and the FitzSimmons wandered off, arm in arm.

“…Well, this was sweet,” Deke Shaw muttered to Daisy. The senior S.H.I.E.L.D. agent just glared at him and left.

Deke just sighed.


End file.
